


[podfic] we built this city

by growlery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, General Arthurian Nonsense, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: "As you keep pointing out, I've died twice," said Gansey. He was so bright that Henry almost wanted to look away from him, and so compelling that he couldn't. "I don't care what I'msupposedto be doing."





	[podfic] we built this city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we built this city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481076) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



[download](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0443.zip)  
mp3 / 1:37:53 / 94.0MB 

[download podbook ](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0444.zip)  
m4b / 1:37:53 / size 

**Author's Note:**

> cover art by me. thanks to knight_tracer for compiling the podbook and exmanhater for hosting.


End file.
